En busca de la FELICIDAD
by emily-darknez
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen vidas distintas y las viven de distinta forma, pero un reencuentro del pasado los obligara a caminar en la misma dirección. "El estaba ahí con sus profundos ojos negros mirándola y ella los sentía como millones de punzadas"


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de **Masashi Kishimoto**, solo la trama del Fanfic es mía.

-Dialogo del personaje-

_-Pensamientos del personaje-_

(N/A) Notas de la autora.

**Capítulo I**

"_Verano"_

Era uno esos días, si… uno de esos típicos y aburridos domingos, una calurosa mañana de verano y como propio del clima el sol estaba a todo lo que daba, la gente parecía dispersarse rápidamente por la gran ciudad de Tokyo, el embotellamiento era una característica poco habitual de la temporada, las familias preparaban maletas para irse de viaje a las playas y descansar después de la gran jornada de trabajo… Pero no todas las familias, bueno… al menos no la suya.

Seguía acostada en la cama a pesar del sofocante calor, con las sabanas cubriéndole la cara y las cortinas de la ventana abiertas de par en par, estaba empapada en sudor, con ese desgastado short verde y la clásica playerita rosada de tirantes que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

La alarma del despertador en forma de rana sonó, eran las 10 de la mañana, abrió lentamente los ojos dejando que se acostumbrasen a la luz, no quería levantarse eran vacaciones y estaba desvelada, con gran pesadez salió de la cama, se coloco sus pantuflas y se levanto rascándose la cabeza con el cabello alborotado, se dirigió al baño y después de un par de segundos salió.

Se pregunto si su madre ya había salido de casa, supuso que si pocas veces la veía en las mañanas, bajo a la sala con dirección a la cocina y encontró una pequeña notita adherida con un imán en la puerta del refrigerador.

"_Volveré en un rato, ¿Por qué no te duchas y salimos a comer?_

_Besitos… Mamá_

_P.D: Sal por la leche y desayuna algo Saku"_

Su madre era una persona agradable, de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos jade con una apariencia joven y despreocupada aunque la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba trabajando y por esta razón nunca tenía tiempo para estar con su hija y pese a que fueran todo lo contrario, ambas se amaban con locura. Aun tenía esa chispa juvenil, Hitomi Haruno tenía 17 años cuando quedo embarazada de Sakura, fue quizá la mayor bendición que había tenido hasta entonces, el padre había sido un patán adinerado que la había abandonado cuando se entero de que estaba esperando, sola sin familia ni trabajo tuvo que arreglárselas para sacar a su pequeña adelante y desde ese momento pensó que el sol salía todas las mañanas por ella.

Bufo un poco molesta, a veces le frustraba la actitud que tenía su madre ante todo tipo de situaciones, ante los problemas y sobre todo ante ella. Comenzaba a creer que su madre no la tomaba enserio nunca, se la pasaba por la vida gastando bromas a todos.

Se sentó en un banco de la barra desayunadora, coloco su barbilla sobre sus manos y miro alrededor dando una ligera inspección a la casa, todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Era una casa pequeña pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa para las dos, tenía un pequeño jardín trasero lleno de hermosas flores y un columpio que tenía desde pequeña, le gustaba sentarse ahí y mecerse durante largo rato, dejaba que el aire llenara sus pulmones y cerraba los ojos perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

Sakura Haruno era una chica de apenas 18 años pero era lo bastante madura para su edad, era una persona centrada y realista sin dejar de lado el destello de alegría que poseía, tenía algo especial que hacía que todas las personas que la conociesen la adorasen, o bueno, casi todas. Había sido bendecida con pechos llenos, una cintura diminuta y piernas largas era de una figura estupenda, ojos jade como los de su madre grandes y brillantes pero con una tonalidad de pelo un poco inusual, rosa.

Obedeciendo a su madre, se puso unos jeans de mezclilla y una sudadera, tomo un poco de dinero y una bolsa para salir disparada a la tienda, su estomago le pedía a gritos que lo alimentaran. Al salir a la calle por fin pudo percatarse del terrible calor que hacía, parecía un horno, literal. Apresuro el paso para llegar a la tienda, se compro un par de donas, un litro de leche, pan tostado, huevo y jamón, podía saborearse el omelette que tenía planeado, llegando a su casa se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. ¡Había sido lo bastante estúpida para olvidarse de las llaves!

_-Genial Sakura… ¿Y ahora como demonios planeas entrar en casa? Joder… y con el hambre que me cargo-_con la mirada busco una ventana que estuviera abierta, para su fortuna la del cuarto de su madre lo estaba pero para su desgracia estaba en el segundo piso-_Bueno… creo que no queda más remedio… pondré esto aquí para que no le pase nada_-coloco la bolsa del mandado en la entrada de la puerta y se decidió a saltarse por la ventana.

Minutos después estaba casi dentro cuando un grito la tomo por sorpresa.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-la chica se tambaleo por unos instantes y volteo extrañada a su interlocutor.

-Naruto… ¡Demonios, que no vez que casi me matas del susto gusano!-le espeto aferrada a la casa como si de un chango se tratara.

-Oh… Lo siento Sakura-chan no fue mi intención-se disculpo-¿Pero qué haces ahí?

-Olvide las llaves…-bufo y el chico comenzó a botarse de la risa-¡No te rías!

-Ya va Sakura-chan, has sido una torpe-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si… bueno, espera. Toma el mandado de la puerta, ahorita te abro-el obedeció y espero que la pelirosa terminara su misión imposible y bajara a abrirle la puerta, minutos después se escucho la perilla girar y ella apareció jadeante-Eso sí que ha sido todo un reto eh.

El chico la miro expectante y ella quedo extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto? ¿Qué tengo bichos en la cara o qué?

-No… Es que…-titubeo-¡NO TE HABÍA VISTO! Dattebayo-rio ampliamente rascándose la cabeza, la pelirosa le dio un coscorrón.

-Si serás bestia Naruto, bueno ya entra a la casa que hace un calor de los mil demonios allá afuera, ¿Quieres desayunar?-le pregunto y el asintió.

-¡Estoy que muero de hambre Sakura-chan!

Naruto Uzumaki había sido su mejor amigo desde hacía años y su confidente, más que amigos eran como hermanos, se habían criado juntos y se cuidaban como tal. Habían pasado todo la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria juntos, probablemente la Universidad igual. El era un chico alegre tal vez demasiado y sobretodo hiperactivo, era distraído e ingenuo pero de gran corazón, siempre veía por las demás personas antes que por él. Era alto y de cabello dorado como el sol de grandes ojos azules como el cielo, sin duda una gran combinación y de piel bronceada. Le recordaba a su madre por que al igual que ella los dos se la pasaban gastando bromas, a veces pensaba que Naruto era hijo de Hitomi y no ella y que por alguna extraña razón había caído en las manos equivocadas.

Desayunaron tranquilos y de rato en rato Naruto le contaba chistes a Sakura que hacía que se atragantara con la comida, después de eso él se despidió y le comento que había olvidado el encargo de su madre y que lo mataría por ello.

Ella lavo los trastos y los dejo nuevamente en su lugar, le dio una manita de gato a la cocina y quedo como nueva, miro el reloj eran diez para la una y no estaba del todo segura de la hora en la que su madre regresaría, pese a ello decidió bañarse, fue a su habitación y escogió unos vaqueros negros de tubo unas sandalias color arena y una playera holgada rosa pálido.

Entro al cuarto de su madre que era el que tenía el baño con la tina, la lleno con agua tibia y se metió dentro de ella, adoraba meterse ahí y dejar que sus dedos se hicieran pasita, le encantaba el agua y soñaba poder ir a la playa, caminar descalza sobre la arena, escuchar el ruido que hacían las olas golpeando las rocas, pero sabía que por ahora no podía, no se podía costear un viaje al mar y ahora menos que venían los gastos de la universidad, suspiro con un deje de tristeza y dejo que el agua la adormilara un poco.

_Estaba acostada en un prado, la brisa soplaba dulcemente y el cielo nocturno estaba moteado de estrellas, pequeñas pero brillantes, escuchar el leve rechinido de algo a lo lejos la hizo levantarse un poco, era una silueta que se mecía despacio en un columpio, se paro y se acerco lentamente a ella, era una niña que se encontraba de espaldas y pequeños sollozos emanaban de ella._

_-Pequeña-estaba a punto de poner una mano sobre su hombro._

_-Sakura…-se podía distinguir una voz._

_-¿Quién es?-giro sobre sus talones desviando su atención de la niña._

_-Sakura…-y todo comenzaba a desvanecerse…_

-Sakura, ¿me estas escuchando?-se despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormida en la tina.

-P-pero… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto a su madre.

-Las dos pequeña, Sakura… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es peligroso que te quedes dormida en la tina?-le regaño mirándola con algo de enfado.

-Ya va, no te pongas así, mira que me he puesto como pasa y el agua se enfrió.

-¡Pues cómo no! ¿A qué hora te metiste?

-Este…-dudo en contestar-A la una…-salió deprisa tomando una toalla y encerrándose en su cuarto.

-¿A… a la una?-Hitomi quedo sorprendida, su hija no tenía remedio alguno. Se acerco a la puerta de Sakura-Y apúrate que se nos hace tarde para una cita que tengo.

Del otro lado de la puerta la pelirosa se tumbo en su cama y escucho lo que su madre decía.

_-¿Qué? ¿Una cita? ¿Pues no que íbamos a comer? Me pregunto qué rollo se traerá entre manos ahora-_Se apresuro a cambiar y al poco tiempo estaba lista, bajo las escaleras y su madre la esperaba igualmente arreglada.

Hitomi llevaba un vestido floreado de playa, unas sandalias negras y una cartera del mismo color.

-¿Pero a donde vamos mamá?-le pregunto la pelirosa cuando salían de la casa.

-Te voy a presentar a una vieja amiga Saku, se acaba de mudar a Tokyo y ¡su hijo estará en la misma universidad que tú! ¿No es sorprendente?-miro hacia el cielo con los ojos brillando.

-Vaya que si-murmuro Sakura por lo bajo.

Caminaron un par de calles bajo el poderoso sol y llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, justo frente a la entrada se encontraba un imponente Mustang color negro lo que llamo la atención de la pelirosa, digo… no es que nunca hubiera visto uno así, sino que verlo por esos lugares y frente a un restaurante tan modesto era algo fuera de lo común. Entraron al lugar era agradable y rustico. Hitomi inspecciono para ver si se encontraba su tan misteriosa cita y sonrió al voltear en una esquina.

-Están por allá, vamos, vamos Sakura no te quedes atrás-parecía una cría inquieta por llegar a los juegos, pero que va, estaba acostumbrada a que su madre fuera así-¡Mikoto! ¿Tienen mucho tiempo esperando?-dijo cuando llegaron a la mesa.

Sakura miraba con atención la escena, no recordaba a esa mujer para nada, parecía tener la misma edad que su madre y en realidad… se parecían bastante, era una mujer alta, de cabello largo azabache y ojos del mismo color, emanaba una aura de ternura. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y Sakura noto un hilo de electricidad que recorría su espina dorsal, se había percatado que no iba sola, giro lentamente la cabeza hacia una de las sillas de la mesa, y el estaba ahí con sus profundos ojos negros mirándola y ella los sentía como millones de punzadas en todo su cuerpo, le causaba escalofríos.

**Fin del capítulo I**

Bueno Bueno Bueno!

Pues… ¿Qué les puedo decir? La verdad es que me la pase horas tratando de inventarles una excusa, pero la neta es que no tengo ninguna así que venga XD que pase mi verdugo. Okey YA. Pues primero que nada quiero decirles que tuve un pequeñito problema con esta cuenta porque no recordaba ni la contraseña ni el correo así que me pase meses intentado con todo lo que tenia y que se me pudiera ocurrir hasta que de pura chiripa la encontré el día de ayer, see… como medio año buscando la jodida contraseña y apenas la encontré, es un poco… patético. En fin en segundo lugar pues, admito que abandone esto de los Fics , me llego eso de la madurez y toda esa chorrada y termine borrando todo… si :3 absolutamente TODO, avances que tenia previos de los fics aquí publicados e ideas nuevas de otros fics por que sinceramente pensé que jamás iba a regresar pero heme aquí xD Así que… un día estaba aburrida de mis vacaciones de diciembre y me puse a leer Fics y me llego eso que ustedes llaman "Inspiración" y me puse a escribir una nueva historia (puesto que me quede en ceros al borrar todo mi trabajo, ¿Qué estupidez no?) Y les traigo esta pequeña creación llamada En busca de la felicidad (si como la película) pero obvio no tiene la misma trama y se las dejo con todo mi cariño y amor y gracias de verdad a aquellas personitas que siguieron mis fics en una época y por esas que actualmente las leyeron GRACIAS.

P.D: No seguiré con ningún otro, ninguno & borrare los aquí publicados, prefiero terminar este y después continuar los otros porque si ando con la idea de actualizarlos todos, pues… soy una basura en ello y terminare por abandonar también este.

Mi correo: SKY-RealVanityhotm... (Los guiones cortos son guiones bajos y si, son 3, según recuerdo esta madre no dejaba publicar guiones bajos por eso se los pongo como guiones cortos)

Por si me quieren mentar la madre, regañar, matar, felicitar, atacar. Estoy a toda su disposición.

De antemano muchas gracias por su comprensión y como lo dije antes, lo digo ahora.

RECUERDEN: **Un FIC no es NADA sin lectores! Todo es por ustedes.**

Y les deseo: **Una Feliz Navidad y un prospero 2012 (Que los mayas nos maten! UJU)**


End file.
